Decisive Den
by Keiyou
Summary: A cute oneshot based on somewhat on Den's perspective. slight EdWin


Junk quote: _Kick a muse in the shin if it makes you happy... _Keiyou.

This is a one-shot written mostly from the perspective of Den. (I apologize if Den is not a female dog for this is how I've written it. Just pretend it says 'he ' if this makes you feel better)

_SLAP!_

Edward Elric stood there, dumbfounded. His face stung from the sharp swing it had taken from a very feminine hand.

It was Winry Rockbell's hand to be precise.

Her actions were confusing to Edward because of two things that were very wrong about this whole situation.

One: She rarely slapped him, in the past she would usually resolve her anger with a good old fashion wrench to the Fullmetal noggin.

Two: She had asked a very strange question, one which Edward needed more than a moment's reprieve to answer.

Whatever he had just said to her, it seemed as if it was the wrong thing.

But why was this? Winry _was_ his mechanic! So why get all huffy since she was the one who had asked what he had thought of her.

What sort of answer DID she want?

Unfortunately she had stormed from the kitchen before he could ask, her hands in fists and her voice mumbling like it was going one hundred beats per minute, making anything she might have been saying inaudible as she loudly ascended the stairs.

"What did I say?"

No one answered him. Alphonse was still in Central (Elycia's request) while Winry's grandmother remained in town visiting some old 'Drinking Buddies' as she had called them before she had left.

So unless by some miracle Den figured out how to use the human tongue, Edward was left with no feasible answer.

Edward dropped back onto the seat he was in earlier before the question, hiding his head in folded arms on the table.

Den had watched the whole thing; at first thinking only about when her Master was going to let her have another tasty meat and bone until she noticed that her Master and the Boy-pup that showed up occasionally both looked sad. Feeling sorry she edged from under the table, resting her head on the Boy-pup's leg.

He made no move to pet her so she moved. Glancing to the stairs she had seen her Master walk up, and looking at the Boy-pup, she decided that he must be sad because he had no toys to play with, so pad-clanking to the living room; she picked up her favorite toy and carried it back to him, dropping the noisy duck at his feet.

The Boy-pup refused to even look at it.

Deciding this wouldn't do, she went back to the living room, getting a different toy.

After the fifth one, she sulked back to the living room feeling like giving up. Until she looked at the table by the sofa she was going to sleep on (even though she knew sleeping there was not allowed) seeing her Master standing with the Boy-pup and smiling.

With a gruff, she grabbed the frame with her teeth, deciding to try again. Maybe he would be happy if he seen her Master on this toy instead?

Edward felt an object get dropped onto his lap, and looked down to see an assembly of Den's chew toys at his feet for some strange reason and on his lap sat a picture frame. Lifting it up he recognized it was from when he had still been in remission for his automail surgery.

He clearly remembered there had not been much to smile about during those days, but somehow or other, he smiled in this photo and so did she.

Edward stared at the photo for awhile, contemplating what Winry had asked him, and why she would be so upset about his answer.

Looking at this photo he realized now how wrong he had been. Winry was more than a mechanic; she was like his guardian angel during those times he had been in pain. she was the greatest friend he ever had

...No, wrong again; she IS the greatest friend he's ever had.

_Or could she be..._

"Oh..."

Edward sat the photo on the table, getting out of the chair, and with a drumming heartbeat, went from the kitchen to walk up the stairs Winry had gone up.

Den wagged her tail. The Boy-pup looked so much happier, except he forgot the toy she gave him. Oh well, perhaps he decided to go play with her Master she figured, jumping on the sofa in the living room and going to sleep.

The end.

K- So, how was my one-shot? Cool? Dull? Hopefully it was alright; maybe I gave too much personification to Den. Oh well.

R.R?


End file.
